


凡夫俗子

by aaaaAmira



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaaAmira/pseuds/aaaaAmira
Summary: “情爱大抵是这世上最好、最俗的东西。”





	凡夫俗子

【其一】  
鸣人摸进那偏室的时候，佐助已在榻上睡熟了。  
立秋后这中土的太阳格外霸道些，沉下去没多久却还是不甘心地挥发着热量，鸣人来时便是这么燥热了一路；再瞧那榻边的小几，上头放了盘荔枝，满的，叫烛灯照了尚能看见壳上的水珠，多半是冰过后化了的，只是周围没见几个核儿，尽是些被抠的七零八落的红彤彤的荔枝皮。鸣人也不客气，一屁股坐在榻边，伸手握了玉枕边上一只白手，轻轻张嘴含了拇指，凉丝丝的甜。  
佐助熟睡时呼吸极是轻浅，游丝一般牵了鸣人的耳朵，他俯身瞧见那片光洁的额头，又想起自己一路来时挟裹了尘沙的北风，没能忍心在那儿落吻；此时间熟睡的人翻了个身，一只脚踏到了鸣人大腿，又在一声不满地嘤咛后蹙着眉把脚缩了回去，鸣人垂头瞧了一眼，连忙轻手轻脚地起身卸甲。  
佐助是被热醒的。  
他记得自己正在凉亭里数着廊上的螺旋雕花，数着数着便觉得热了起来；他抬手解了一排扣子，却还是热得难耐，恍惚里他想起了那盘荔枝，便抬手摸了一会儿，可不曾想指尖摩挲到了一片温热的肉感。  
“醒了？”  
佐助一只手被捉了去，包裹进一个更烫人的热源里，他本能里想着挣脱，嘴里却被人塞了颗去了核儿的荔枝肉，睡眼惺忪的瞳孔慵懒得无法聚焦，他好不容易抬了抬眼皮，竟然瞧见了一副迷糊又熟悉的轮廓，他于是挪了挪身子陷进了那个为他准备的怀抱，等着那一颗一颗去了核儿的荔枝肉喂进自己嘴里。

“没了。”  
佐助闻言合了嘴，慢条斯理地嚼了那最后一颗荔枝肉，心满意足地打了个小小的饱嗝，侧着脑袋睁开了那双黑白分明的眼。  
“真的？”  
“……”  
对方不答，佐助便伸手去捏面前那张脸，一下又一下，对方没喊疼，佐助不高兴了，翻了身又要睡过去，却被一双大手捞了紧在怀里。  
“怎么了啊我说？”  
鸣人抱着人咬耳朵，咬着咬着便瞧见那莹白的耳朵尖儿泛了红，心思一动便在他衣襟处露出的肩头上偷了个香。  
“热。”  
佐助抻了抻脖子，撑着半边身子懒懒地起来，一抬眼就瞧见了那个盛荔枝的盘子，里头分明还剩一个荔枝呢。  
“骗子。”  
鸣人被这话里有话呛了一下，却只笑着贴上去抱了一段细腰，拱着脑袋蹭了几下，笑着指了指那颗荔枝。  
“我和它一样，急性子。”  
佐助抬了抬下巴，这回答似乎还挺合他心意，由着人抱了，伸手取了最后一刻荔枝来剥；他十指洁白，指甲也修得干干净净，拇指刮过那皮上的红鳞，细细碎碎地抠着果皮，一点儿不剩地落在鸣人一头金发里；除完那红壳子还余了一层白色的膜，佐助捏着那果子皱着眉看了半天，掐了一下，甜汁滋到了鸣人眼睛里。  
“……”  
佐助冲着那双不适的蓝眼睛眨眨眼，三两下摘了那白膜解决了最后一颗荔枝，吐了个核儿，末了舔了舔手指。  
“吃饱了？”  
鸣人掸了掸头发里那些大大小小的荔枝壳子，勾了佐助方才舔过的食指将他往怀里带，佐助垂头瞧了他一眼，“嗯”了一声。  
于是，他便像颗荔枝一样，叫面前这个一手荔枝味儿的人剥了个光。  
佐助还是一副没睡醒的样子，安安静静躺了由着鸣人吻他全身；黏腻的水声挠得他耳朵痒痒，又冷不丁掺了一声轻笑，鸣人的手指在他腿根游走了许久，他抬眼时，瞧见那麦色的指尖上沾了白液，鸣人舔了去，就像他舔了剥过荔枝的自己的手——这是佐助不久前想着鸣人弄出来的，还没来得及清理干净他便沉到到了甜梦里，谁料到睁眼时鸣人便真的来了。  
佐助闭着眼，脑子却活泛着，眼下这光景叫他有一丝羞愤，可那又如何，若不是鸣人提前回来了，自己可不至于这么难堪。可是，鸣人提前回来了，也不是什么不好的事……  
佐助心理一番纠结，再睁眼一瞧鸣人在自己胸脯上作恶的手，索性一抬腿便将鸣人踹到了一边。  
“怎么啦我说……”  
鸣人也不恼，支着身子又凑了过去，顺手便捉了他一只左脚，扣了足弓浅浅握着，佐助瞪他一眼，也说不上喜怒，双臂撑了榻往回一撤、便叫鸣人手里只剩了一只绢袜；鸣人笑嘻嘻地欺身又要抓右脚，不料方才那左脚已然在他脸颊上拍了一声响。  
“怎么这样凉啊我说？”  
鸣人一副笑嘻嘻的模样，抬手把那凉冰冰的脚踝不紧不松地攥了在手里，还照着脚背上那几道泛蓝的血管热乎乎地亲了好几口，顺手扯开衣襟把那发凉的脚揣进怀里贴肉包着，接着又伸手再去握另一只，可不料叫佐助躲了一下，捉了一只雪白绢袜，逃了一只光滑的裸足。  
“……”  
佐助看了眼鸣人便翻了个身，杵在鸣人怀里那冰凉凉的脚贴了他心口一块儿肉踩了一圈儿，鸣人眉头也没皱一下。  
“小少爷要真不痛快，那我可就告退了？”  
鸣人嘴上说着，一手还不忘伸到衣服里给人捂脚，佐助拿余光瞟他一眼，冷哼道：  
“那你倒是放手啊。”  
佐助语气还冷着，却毫无挣扎之举，鸣人自然知道这意味着什么，一挑眉毛便握了怀里的一条白腿别到自己腰上，眼疾手快地把人捞进了怀里接了个吻，末了，裆下一个物什挤得他老二发疼，他一瞧，原是佐助的右脚。  
“这么心急啊宝贝儿”  
“老混蛋。”  
佐助啐他一口，却没半点儿收脚的意思，灵活的脚趾动了动，又上下蹭了蹭，弄得那一团肿胀又硬了不少，完了还不忘冲鸣人眨眨眼，一副不知所以的模样：佐助知道的，鸣人最受不了这个。  
“妈的！”  
果不其然，鸣人有些急躁地挺了上身，抬手边去解开身上碍事的腰带，正当他扯到一半，手背上忽然按了个发凉的脚心，那是佐助——若有人问他何为风情，那便是此刻这脚，这并非女人小脚扶风摆柳时的万种风情，而是少年的洁白干净，足弓细瘦、脚趾纤长，轻轻一翘便勾走了他手里的半边腰带，五个雪白的脚趾轻轻踮在他胸前，紧贴了他半开的衣襟，有若无地磨着他胸前那道引人遐想的沟壑，明目张胆地勾引他共赴云雨。  
鸣人眯着眼看了好一会儿，当真在灯烛之下品出了“肌映流光，足翘嫩笋”的滋味，再瞧瞧黑发白肤之上那双欲语还休的眸子，真把他三魂六魄随那腰带一并勾了去——  
佐助不讲鸣人也晓得，两人分开了近两个月，他想他，真想他了。

【其二】  
彼时他们的相遇可实在算不上什么英雄美人、花前月下的好故事。  
天子的诞辰——华丽而喧嚣得无以复加，朝臣们携家带口吃够了寿礼钱，唯独孤身一人的平夷将军，一个人守着一大桌子菜大眼瞪小眼，还没来得及想出吃不完怎么打包就被一群两眼放光、嘴泛油光的大妈和姑娘团团围住，七嘴八舌地谈起了婚姻大事。  
漩涡鸣人幼时随爹娘，而他娘亲是个射箭比他还有准头的女人，等他长大了出去混了，没逛过窑子不说，连女人的手也没正儿八经地摸过，冷不丁来这一群七大姑家八大姨的娘亲姐妹，一通胭脂水粉吐气如兰，愣是把将军一张帅脸折腾得通红，心想这些女人可真比茹毛饮血手握弯刀的异族还可怕千百倍，不过还好，有酒，酒壮那个什么胆，英明神武的大将军挠了一把脑袋后面的毛，抬起坛子举起壶就是咣咣一阵痛饮，灌完当即趴下装死，姑娘大妈们瞧这场景面面相觑，尴尬而不失礼貌地选择了让他静静。  
“白痴。”  
平夷将军正对面，坐的是相国家的小公子。  
他叫佐助，他也知道这位平夷将军，街头巷尾把这位平夷将军带兵打仗的那点儿事传得神乎其神，连带他本人也被传成了神人，可看刚才他那窘迫地自救，不还是个逃不开人情世故的凡人，佐助就这么一个没忍住，真情实感了一句。  
“慎言。”  
相国大人耳朵一向尖，他将个玉杯子压在桌上，给了小儿子一个不怒自威的眼神，可又恰好对上那张遮了他半边脸的玉敷面，默然着给他夹了一筷子鹿肉。  
“这是民脂，”小公子眨眨眼，抬着象牙筷子指了指那白玉杯里的酒，又指了指方才父亲夹的那块鹿肉，“这是民膏。”  
说罢这小公子便搁下了筷子，瞧着自家老父亲夹了肉的筷子在半空吃了也不是放下也不是，脸上青一阵白一阵，他一个没忍住，胸膛里欢呼雀跃的傲娇小心脏便促使他兴奋着喝了一口酒——完了，真香。  
接下来的故事就不那么讲究了：装醉却殊不知自己真醉了的鸣人溜到正殿外吹风，抬眼一瞟便瞧见树上一只欲飞的鸟儿，脑袋一热便赶着那翅膀追得不亦乐乎，围了红墙高瓦的金殿绕了不知几圈，特不体面地一头栽进了一个偏殿；从没喝过酒这玩意儿也不知道醉是何物的佐助溜出大殿去透风，回去时迷了路，跌跌撞撞就摸到了一个偏殿，他将错就错地寻着晴虹宫灯的指引嗅着那香得晕人的銮金瑞脑，还算体面地躺在榻上犯恶心，过了半晌缓了个劲儿，这才看到地板上躺了个人，一头金发，特招人眼。  
小公子自然知道这是谁，他们其实打过照面来着，无端地，他便又起了作恶的心，只可惜了有心无力，他翻下榻时摔了一跤，侧脸着地，把脸上那张玉敷面都给蹭掉了一大半；说实在的，他戴着这玩意儿也算有几个年头，今天头一次觉着累赘，皇帝的酒上头，烧得他脸烫，干脆把那东西扯了，露出一整张脸来——舒服，舒服得都要……断片儿了……  
佐助再度清醒时，脸还热着，宫灯还亮着，瑞脑香还散着，只不过身下柔软了，身上凉快了，上衣……在地上。  
“……”  
强作镇定地小公子硬生生搬开了自己腰上的那只手，略有所思地看了看睡像一言难尽的将军，在他挂着一条透明不明液体的嘴角处发现了一个伤口——这家伙脸上应该没有受伤来着，佐助这么想着，而后突然后发现，自己的嘴唇有些许火辣辣地疼痛。  
“……”  
再度强作镇定的小公子凭借着自己看杂书看来的知识捏了捏自己的腰，觉得不痛，便又摸了摸自己的下半身，裤子还在，似乎都没被解开过，再站起来晃两步，浑身上下一切如常。  
所以，此时不走更待何时？  
彻底镇定的小公子干净利落地选择穿戴整齐，回头瞧这家伙的睡相心想他一时半会儿也醒不了，慢条斯理地在殿内逛了一圈儿，末了带着那怎么都消不下去的脸热，打开殿门悄悄出去了。

鸣人将军的眼睛，便是在殿门重新合上时睁开的。  
他知道那少年是谁，看到他手边那只白玉敷面时便知道了——相国家的小公子，举国闻名的神仙少年，七岁便因饱览群书、聪明且不绝顶，逼得大儒恩师们隐退归野，该养狗的养狗，该玩蛇的玩蛇，只可惜了天妒英才，这少年十二岁时不幸叫野兽伤了脸，这才成了他面前的这副样子，这副——  
鸣人看到他倒在地上时应是清醒的，他但愿如此：他摇摇晃晃地踱过去，侧着脸把人抱了要挪到榻上去；他刻意不看地，出去尊重与不忍，只是他还是回了头，在他觉察到自己的衣袖被人拉住的时候。  
回想到这里，二十有四的平夷将军突然像个青涩少年一般，侧过身把脸埋在了臂弯里，可不巧，他硌到了一个东西，是那只玉敷面。  
物归原主心思来不及细细揣摩便已驱使他翻身下床，甚至来不及照顾自己的仪表便径直冲向那殿门，他伸手一拉，门外一个推门直入的身影突然冲他压了过来，他下意识的侧身一躲，立马听到了一声呼痛。  
“……”  
鸣人在一瞬凌乱后才想起道歉，可话偏偏僵在了嘴边，他呆呆看着那个摔得后背着地的少年以极快地速度起身，而后两个人，四目相对了，就像不久前那般，只不过鸣人省了回头的功夫，少年黑白分明的眸子里却掺了几分可念不可说的羞愤。  
“我说……”  
“白痴！”  
少年伸手扯了他手里握着的玉敷面，头也不回地跑开了，鸣人一愣，不知怎的突然想起了自家亲娘那句“越是好看的人越会骗人”，旋即大笑起来：  
他原来，也不过是个人间少年。

【其三】  
“在想什么呢我说？”  
鸣人有些餍足地亲了口佐助湿漉漉的后颈，嗅着些许空气里的淫靡气息总算是讨到了一个浅啄和一段深吻。  
他们方才结束了一场情事。  
他的小少爷总算是没忘了自己临走时的嘱托，乖乖将自己养得很好；瞧着是一副我见犹怜的瘦弱模样，剥光了才晓得那身子纤侬合度，鸣人爱不释手地疼爱他肌肤，勾着那副冰清玉洁的身子变得淫荡，而后在几声抑制不住的放浪里，捧着他精致的面容说些或雅或俗的情话，缓缓带了人攀到顶峰缠绵，这个中滋味，实在是妙不可言。  
佐助并未答话，懒懒地拥了鸣人，像是将那问话忽略了一般。  
他方才可是舒服极了。  
他那眼瞧着大大咧咧的将军有颗无比体贴的心，他们合二为一之前，他已在前戏里舒服得丢了一回，甚至酣战之后的此刻，他浑身上下还是软绵绵的——这个男人是他的，小少爷有些莫名地高兴，干脆闭了眼睛任由鸣人捏弄他腰上的软肉，不多时，他们再度交缠着吃掉了对方嘴里要说的未说的言语。  
还没有结束，还……  
这个念头仅闪现了一瞬便被再度进入自己的肉感取而代之，佐助于是迫不及待地，对自己的男人打开了身体——二人紧贴了肉，干柴烈火一般恨不得叫对方化在自己怀里。  
鸣人折腾人，可佐助也够磨人，姿势换了八百个，鸣人干得双眼通红，佐助却还是自鼻尖宛转着那几声舒服地嘤咛，带了些许分不出欢愉与痛苦的哭腔，还有合着鸣人腰上频率的轻喘，咬着鸣人的耳朵舔化了他的鼓膜，钻了进他脑袋里吸得他脑仁儿发麻；他一块儿肩胛骨还叫佐助扣了，五个短短的指甲嵌到肉里，一转方向便是火辣辣的五道红痕，刺激得鸣人下身硬到发疼。  
从仰到俯，由上到下，鸣人将着自己的小少爷里里外外用了个够本，等到两个人恋恋不舍地分开，鸣人将军还不忘舔着嘴唇掐了把佐助少爷肉乎乎的屁股，提醒他别忘了叫水；佐助在床上累得眼皮都抬不起来，等他受够了一身粘腻撑着腰叫来了水，便叫鸣人抱了仔仔细细洗了个干净，安安分分坐了在他腿上，舒舒服服地泡在热水里，由他抱了紧在怀里。  
“你的玉敷面呢？”  
鸣人冷不丁就问了一句。佐助半晌抬了抬眼皮，又懒懒地闭上了。  
这玉敷面的事，鸣人问过佐助多次，最终如愿以偿地在一次长谈里知晓了缘由。  
没有什么野兽，也没有什么容貌被毁，有的只是开国皇帝和开国丞相的一段情缘，还有二世祖对着他们衣冠冢的那一句惊世名言“漂亮脸蛋就是个祸害”。佐助幼时只当这是讨厌的二世祖嫉妒自己族人们的美貌，越长大却越发现这话有道理，世人偏爱漂亮脸蛋，实在远胜于才高八斗与百步穿杨，自佐助戴上玉敷面的那一日起，他的整个世界都清净了。  
直到鸣人这家伙闯了进来。  
“你到底想什么呢我说？”  
鸣人在佐助嘴角偷了个香，佐助睁眼瞧见了他一双笑眼，这才发觉自己也笑着；他忍不住揪了鸣人那脸，左左右右扯着看了许久，心里也没说上来这人哪儿好。  
“算了……”  
佐助挑了眉，眉心一展时突然就释怀了：说不出哪里好，那也就是最好的了。  
“……”  
鸣人就这么由着佐助揪着自己的脸看个没完，末了抓了他手握了，只当他是叫自己刚才累的犯起了迷糊。  
“我一会儿就走。”  
“嗯？”  
佐助叫鸣人这冷不丁一句惊了一下，回头瞧眼鸣人才一下子反应过来：鸣人走时与他说出征三月左右，算到今日，日子已过了……四十九天。  
“仗打得顺利，大军在休整准备回朝，”鸣人对上佐助带了愠怒的眼睛，搂着人小心翼翼地解释，“我是真的想你啊我说。”  
鸣人从漠北，骑了两天一夜的快马，一步不停赶回来的。  
佐助没有说话，拗着不知哪儿来的力气从鸣人怀里挣脱了，擦了身子穿好衣服便头也不回地出了趟房间，好办晌才回来。  
“吃完给我滚回去。”  
此时鸣人刚穿好衣服，冷不防便被喝了一句，侧身只见佐助抬着脑袋讲一个食盒重重放在不远处那张雕花梨木案上，瞧也不瞧他一眼，鞋也不脱地卧在榻上背对着他。  
鸣人知道那张案，他知道佐助喜欢在每日日照后端坐在案前临摹小篆，也知道佐助喜欢在雨后熏一炉扶苏香，叩着案轻轻读会儿古诗，他还知道，这张宝贝案子别人哪怕碰一下佐助都是不许的，可现如今就给自己做了饭桌，他更知道自己的小少爷生气了，可是比起哄他，顺了他意思先填饱肚子才更见效。  
佐助躺在榻上，听到鸣人用食的声音才好不容易闭了会儿眼，脑子里却是一团乱麻，鸣人说想他，便好像他这近两月的思念有了回应一般，他本不应该不高兴的，只是鸣人不该为了自己就这么草率的跑回来，即便仗打赢了，主帅不在军营里，也实在是太……  
“我说，这是藕粉糕吧。好是好吃，可这么多我怎么吃得完啊。”  
“吃不完你兜着走，要不我就喂狗。”  
“那多浪费啊我说。不过佐助家什么时候养的狗啊？”  
“？”  
佐助忿忿的转过身瞪了鸣人一眼，鸣人塞了一嘴藕粉糕，鼓着腮帮子笑嘻嘻地与他说抱歉，佐助垂眼一瞧那大大小小的碗盘铺了一整个案子，大半都已一扫而空，便自顾自又转了回去，静静地听着鸣人的咀嚼声，不知不觉便将思绪放空了——直至额上烙了片柔软，贪睡的小少爷懒得睁眼，由着那片柔软的主人在他唇上偷了个香，他还不小心沾了点儿藕粉糕的甜味，他一向受不了甜食的，这一丁点儿便已经叫他脑袋发晕了。  
“等我回来。”  
这话落在佐助耳廓，将他一整只耳朵都烧着了，等夜风再吹了他面颊，他便知道人已经离开了。  
顺便一提，鸣人依旧是翻墙进的相国府，这般偷偷摸摸地相见已甜甜蜜蜜了有一段时日。  
便不与那家伙计较了罢。  
佐助翻了个身，不多时又翻了个身，秋月的宁夜听不到一丁点儿动静，他不知怎么，竟兀自怀念起燥热时那些个聒噪的声响来，渐渐地、沉到了又一个甜梦里。

【其四】  
鸣人踏上皇城土地时，城里的梧桐叶都已掉光了。  
班师回朝的大军在启程后不久便遭到了小股流窜敌人的袭击，鸣人只得又花了时间排兵布阵，将他们斩草除根，也就这么前后多耽搁了近半月。  
庆功宴摆在皇宫大殿，鸣人收拾齐整早早便到了，心里一句念念不忘的安好，眼睁睁看着文武百官携家带口的来，又携家带口的去，却只是闷头喝酒，到了也没找见那张玉敷面。  
待到酒过三巡，喝得微醺的皇帝叫几个艳若桃李的妃子搀了离席，鸣人找准时机悄悄绕到门边，一闪身形便隐入了夜里。  
他奔着宫门的方向疾行，一路上避着巡夜的侍卫，还有走路没声却总冷不丁窜出来的宫人，好不容易挨到了宫墙边，鸣人驾轻就熟地助跑几步一跃而起，抓紧了一处较矮的墙沿预备翻身而出，不曾想一只脚踝突然叫人抓了——那人未使十分力气，可鸣人却是措不及防，就这么叫人拉下了墙头，还摔了一个狗啃泥。  
“将军打仗有一套，翻墙也很熟练啊。”  
那人调子不高，声音里也没过多的情绪，可在鸣人耳朵里却如同五雷轰顶。  
“……鼬……大人？”  
鸣人连忙爬起来，下意识就拍了拍身上的灰土，再瞧面前一身黑色劲装的人，神色如常站得笔直，像极了夜里等待猎物的猎人。  
“我已恭候多时了，将军。”  
佐助的兄长鼬，暗卫出身，一身黑衣从头到脚几乎都与夜色融为一体，唯独瞧着鸣人的那双眼睛，云淡风轻里仿佛藏着两根细小的针，瞄准着咽喉要害，叫人无端生出些寒意来。  
“佐助呢？佐助在哪儿？”  
行军打仗惯了，鸣人喜欢直截了当，他没空去想鼬出现在这儿的目的，他只想马上见到佐助。  
“自然是在你找不到的地方。”  
“……”  
鸣人被这彬彬有礼的一句塞得说不出话来，他早听说自己的大舅哥（bushi）是个厉害人物，今日一见，确是个狠人。  
“将军若是回到席上去，我便当作今晚没见过将军。”  
“鼬大人若是此刻离开，我见到佐助后定不会提您半个字。”  
“将军您……”  
“叫我鸣人。”  
鼬没有答话，面前这个人只与他说了三句话，却已叫他有些刮目相看了，于是他从头到脚仔仔细细看了一遍面前的人，而后与那双蓝色的眸子对视了良久。  
“你若觉得自己找得到，那便去找吧。”  
鼬未再多说，闪过身瞟了眼自己身后不远处的皇宫大门，反倒是鸣人将信将疑，往前试探了两步。  
“怎么？还想翻墙吗？”  
“……”  
鸣人叫这话噎了一下，心想着找佐助却顾不了许多，径直离了去，鼬望着他那背影看了良久，又瞧了瞧天上，今日十八，月亮的圆盘恰巧缺了一块。  
“我说吧小鼬，这孩子不错。”  
一个卷发男人不知何时出现在了鼬身后，两个人差不多的个头，差不多的装束，男人的一只手搭上了鼬的肩，鼬转过头去看他，两个人双目相接时，鼬扑哧一声笑了出来。  
男人愣了不过一瞬，随后便恍然大悟一般挑了鼬颊边的一缕黑发：  
“你啊……”

再说鸣人离了皇宫，一路上风风火火却像个没头苍蝇一般，等他好容易停下来喘口气，抬头一瞧，自己不知怎么的，已经跑到了佐助家那大宅子门前。  
鸣人心思一动，想起自己偷跑回来那日伏在佐助耳边说的话，他说要佐助等他回来；他记得极清楚，彼时佐助一只白手安安稳稳搁在腹上，可鸣人说这话时，那五根葱白指尖便把衣服绸料攥了个紧。  
鸣人笃信，佐助会等他——他便这么想着，又照了之前的样子，三两下翻墙，偷偷摸摸进了相国府邸。  
相国府花园大、房间多，可是架不住鸣人从前来来回回跑得勤，他对这府苑已是十分熟悉了，驾轻就熟地七拐八拐便摸到了二人时常会面的偏室。鸣人瞧着那房间窗户开了半，似乎透了光出来，暗了一夜的一颗心便亮了一半；等他走到窗边，亲眼瞧见那雕花梨木案上趴着熟睡的人，一颗心便彻底亮了。  
找不到的地方？笑话，这世上怎会有他旋涡鸣人找不到的地方？  
鸣人手蹑脚进了屋子，掩好了门窗走到那案边。案子上一个金边白瓷盘，整齐铺着雪白糕点，面上几块都被人咬过，却都只是咬了一口——这糕点鸣人认得，是他走那夜里吃过的藕粉糕，他抓了一块被咬过的塞到嘴里，安安静静地瞧着案上那个对甜食永远只咬不吃的小少爷：佐助枕着胳膊睡得正熟，泛黄的烛光将他柔白面颊印出圈暖色；他呼吸得极轻，却又十分安稳，鸣人不动声色地将他额上一缕碎发别到耳后，轻轻吻了吻他额头，许是方才来着窗的缘故，佐助那额头发凉，鸣人皱着眉又不舍对他说什么重话，干脆搂了他肩膀，将人往自己怀里带，不料这一来二去，人已经转醒了。  
佐助只觉得自己被罩上了一件棉斗篷，他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，想看看这是哪儿来的棉斗篷，却不料瞧见了鸣人的脸。  
“怎么又是你？”  
佐助抖了下眼睫，然后便一言不发地再度合上了双眼；鸣人有些哭笑不得地挠了挠他小巧的下巴，嘴唇贴了他耳廓轻声到：  
“我回来了……”  
然后他们陷入了一个吻。  
佐助在这吻的间隙里了瞧清了鸣人一身朝服，确信他是真的回来了，于是一把揪着他衣领便将自己送了过去——一个极缠绵的吮吻，伴着黏腻的水声勾人情欲，待到分开时，佐助的上衣早已不知身在何处，叫鸣人护了躺平在软垫上，圈了他脖颈由他采撷。  
佐助皮白，身上任谁个摸了一块、碰了一下便都要落红，白花花的胸脯叫鸣人长年使枪握棒的掌捏拿碎雪一般细细爱抚了，不光落了大片红印子，还得了佐助一双不悦的红眼圈儿，鸣人一并当作情趣，暗了眼眸俯身亲吻他胸前的两枚嫩蕊；佐助在这口舌情趣中寻了快乐，嘤咛着抱了鸣人的脑袋，在他啮咬自己柔软脆弱时狠狠扯他的头发。  
“再扯要掉了啊我说……”  
鸣人恋恋不舍地咬了口嘴边通红的乳尖，抬起头时眯着眼睛欣赏了佐助意乱情迷的神态；他方才还在甜蜜的痛苦里沉浸反复，见鸣人一下子停了，用力扯了他衣襟狠狠咬了口鸣人的唇，只把人咬得呼痛，下唇还落了个红伤疤。  
“白痴。”  
佐助勾唇一笑，张嘴含了鸣人下唇那伤吮着，又得了鸣人一番热烈回应；两人亲热着默契地翻了身，佐助翻到鸣人身上骑着他腰，却差点儿没稳住身子，他干脆前倾了用肘支了鸣人胸膛，解了鸣人繁琐的朝服更进一步，不料被鸣人叫停。  
“我说，腿怎么了？”  
佐助充耳不闻，自顾自解着鸣人的衣服；鸣人叹了口气，起身将人抱了坐到案上，半跪着捧了佐助修长的小腿，一边一边掀开一看，果不其然，他两个膝盖都是一片青紫的。鸣人一早就觉得不对劲，自己的小少爷在这案前哪怕是睡着了都要跪坐得笔直，今日进来时，竟是斜叠了双腿半卧着的；他又想自己先前遭遇的佐助的兄长鼬，二者已联系，鸣人似乎隐约觉察了些什么。  
“怎么弄的？”  
空气凝滞了一瞬，佐助眨眨眼，没有一点儿要解释的意思，而鸣人不依不饶地直视着他的双眼，这是一定要他解释的意思。  
“做完再说……”  
佐助可不想像鸣人那般老实，自然也不会告诉鸣人，父亲与兄长已发觉了，父亲大发雷霆，兄长亦是怒不可遏，母亲和几个亲近的族亲更是磨破了嘴皮子要他“回头是岸”，偏偏佐助就是软硬不吃，于是这几日来佐助都被罚规在祖宗灵位前思过，可是他思了这么些天，怎么也思不出自己哪儿“过”了——小少爷抬着眼皮，见自己近在咫尺的男人愣是一动不动，蹙着眉又补了一句“你不想么？”对方摇摇头，欺身将他按在案上。  
“在这儿做？”  
鸣人打这案子的主意可不是一两天了，佐助冲他翻了个俏皮的白眼，皱皱鼻子应了声“嗯”。  
于是佐助被他从最后一点布料里剥了出来。鸣人顾着他受伤的膝盖，半跪着分了他两条白腿搭在自己肩上，埋头将他已然半勃的性器含了，没舔一会儿便要了佐助今夜的初精。润滑的药膏就放在案旁那几张端砚的后头，可是两个人谁都不提，鸣人沾了佐助的精液闯进他后穴里开拓，第二根手指才刚塞进去便被他催着进去，鸣人不应他，忍着满头汗塞进了第三根手指后才提枪上阵了，谁料到佐助夹的太紧，鸣人进去没肏一会儿便缴了械。  
“哈哈哈……”  
佐助仰躺在案上放肆地笑他，平日里将他吃得要死要活的将军也有今日，笑着笑着又突然呛了一下，鸣人便无奈地看着小少爷边咳边笑，摇摇头将人抱了，小心翼翼护着他腿把人挪到榻上。  
“怎样啊我说？”  
鸣人垫了自己一条胳膊给佐助枕了，宽厚的手掌包了他膝盖不疾不徐地为他揉着，佐助一双漂亮的瑞凤眼盯着鸣人的脸看了许久，却也没答话。  
“我说，我有那么好看吗？”  
鸣人蹭蹭他额头，在他俏丽的鼻尖上咬了一口；佐助不慌不忙地偏了脑袋，咬了会儿嘴唇道：  
“挺好用的。”  
“……”  
鸣人无奈地扶额，只道两个人越是亲近得多了，这小少爷骨子的顽皮便越是藏不住，可即便如此，自己也只会越发不可救药的满心欢喜。  
“想什么呢白痴……”  
佐助有些不满鸣人对着自己走神，扯了鸣人衣领便在他下唇那伤口上又补了一口，殊不知这一口几乎没用什么力气，只叫鸣人觉得自己被只撒娇的小猫舔了一口，张嘴便吻了回去。  
两人也不知缠了有多久，鸣人身上的朝服总算是被扒了下来，落到地板上，无端出了声脆响。  
在亲热的两人不约而同地停了下来，鸣人率先瞟见了，是一个梭状的像是暗器的东西。  
“哪儿来的？”  
鸣人回头看着佐助，见他脸色都变了，脑子当机了一瞬，方才想起那玩意儿他见过一次，是暗卫专用的柳叶镖。  
暗卫……难道是鼬 ？  
“你把我哥怎么了？”  
佐助扯着鸣人的胳膊低吼了一句，要知道这暗卫专用的柳叶镖两头尖刃中间镂空，镂空的形状便代表了镖的主人，这只镖的是个勾玉形，不是他佐助的兄长又是谁。  
“……”  
鸣人一瞬有些哑口无言，鬼知道这东西是什么时候被放到自己身上的，况且鼬放他离开本就是他意料之外，谁知道佐助这位兄长挖了这么大个坑，就等着他往里跳。  
“我说啊，”鸣人挠挠后脑勺，瞧着两人都脱得差不多了，于是一拍脑袋道，“要不做完再……”  
“说清楚、别打岔。”  
佐助拒绝得干净利落，鸣人在心里默默抹了行眼泪：佐助对自己说什么都管用，这要是两个人调个个儿，便是什么都不管用了。  
鸣人也没了旁的法子，转身将那镖拾起来，抱了佐助在榻上躺好，坐在他身边将自己遇到鼬的前前后后都说了个一清二楚。  
“就这样？”  
“就是这样啊我说。”  
佐助安静地躺在榻上，乖得像个即将入眠的孩子，他看着鸣人许久都没有发话，鸣人知道，佐助信他的。  
“他们知道了，对吗？”  
鸣人俯下身去，五指作梳拨了佐助散开的黑发，两个人的鼻尖贴紧了。  
“嗯。”  
佐助应了，没有半点儿气恼羞愤或是别的不好的情绪，就只是极简短地应了。  
“放心吧我说。”  
鸣人的手掌将佐助半绻的手心推开，那只小小的柳叶镖也安安静静地躺在了两人的掌心之间，冷冰冰的暗器在两人十指相扣时，温暖得像个定情信物——“放心”二字，便是这世上最虔诚、最慎重的承诺了。  
“明早去见见哥哥吧。”  
佐助捏了捏鸣人与他相扣的手，温柔得像是在与他说情话。  
“做完再说吧。”  
鸣人噙个笑，吻上了身下人弯弯的唇角。

【FIN】


End file.
